Strange Attraction
by Silver Foxglove
Summary: Sesshoumaru takes Kagome captive! What will Inu Yasha do!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha and all of its aspects are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. I am merely borrowing them for my twisted amusement. Please don't sue me, I have no money.

Strange Attraction

The night was perfect. It was warm, with stars littering the night sky like diamonds carelessly laid out in the open, where thieves could steal them from the sky. It was perfect for Sesshoumaru's plan. He stood in the shadows watching the camp where his cursed half-brother was sleeping. Sesshoumaru scanned his surroundings sharply, looking for her. Looking about, he saw his hanyou brother, the two disgusting ningens that he kept with him, and even the little kitsune brat… *wait, where is she* he thought. He scanned the area again.

"Ahh, there she is," he whispered, chuckling softly. She was fast asleep behind his hanyou brother.

"I guess he thinks that he can protect her like that. Baka, he should know that while he is on my land, everything he owns is mine, and I always take what I want." He murmured.

Careful not to make a sound, he slipped over the camp to where Kagome lay sleeping. When he removed the blanket she was using (which reeked of his brother), he was again shocked at her attire. All of the human females that he had seen wore long kimono's, but this wench wore an indecently short dress (not that he minded), that left practically nothing to the imagination. Bending down, he cautiously picked her up. The scent of jasmine immediately wafted through his nostrils.

"At least she doesn't smell bad." He sneered. In truth, her scent was starting to make him a little dizzy. When he stood up, he half expected the miko to wake up and start screaming, he was pleasantly surprised when, instead, she buried her face in his chest and murmured something about "Inu Yasha"

He smiled slightly as he cautiously carried her away, with no one in the camp the wiser. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome for a minute when she shifted in his arms.

"Oh yes," he whispered softly, to no one in particular, "I'll be getting Tesusaiga, but I'll also be getting so much more…"

This is my first Inu Yasha story, so please be kind to me. I'm sorry for making such a short first chapter, but I just couldn't wait to get this story out into the open to see if anyone liked it! The second chapter is finished, so if you like my story, please tell me so. Please, be kind and review, because reviews make authors happy, and give us motivation to write more stories for you lovely readers to review! 


	2. Unveiled Desires

This is where I'm supposed to say the disclaimer, s-o-o-o-o…here it is! Sadly, I do not own Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Well, on with the second chapter!

Chapter Two

Inu Yasha awoke with a start. Something was wrong; he could smell it. Looking around in the early morning light, he saw that the others were all still asleep. They looked so content. Smiling, he reached behind him to find Kagome, but suddenly whirled around in confusion when he failed to touch her. Immediate alarm arose in his chest when he found that she wasn't there! He immediately set up a howl of anguish that woke up everyone in the camp. 

"Shimmata, Inu Yasha, what the hell was that all about?" Miroku asked sullenly, as he rubbed the remaining sleep from his eyes. 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Sango asked sleepily from beside the now awakened Miroku. Inu Yasha was about out of patience. He mentally ran through all the places Kagome could have gone, but came up with nothing plausible. He noted that her backpack was still hanging from the tree limb above where she'd slept; she never left that anywhere. He felt his blood chilling; he had no idea where the damn wench was! He was brought out of his reverie by an extremely impatient Miroku.

"Hey, Inu Yasha, what the hells wrong? Why'd you have to wake us up? I was having perfectly good dream about a beautiful girl and-" Inu Yasha suddenly cut the monk off.

"Kagome's gone, baka's!" Inu Yasha growled, "We've gotta find her!" When the two humans heard him growling, they quickly decided to shut up and listen to the half demon. Suddenly a sleepy little voice filled the air around them.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" It was Shippou. He had been oblivious to everything until his subconscious had picked up on two words: Kagome, missing. Inu Yasha stared at the small kitsune in disbelief, for a moment before roughly pushing him. The kitsune fell to the ground with a thud and stayed there, looking at Inu Yasha angrily. Sango went to stand in front of the kitsune protectively. She glared at Inu Yasha for a minute, which made his ears go flat in frustration.

"Come on, Inu Yasha, lighten up. He's just a kit, for Kami's sake" Shippou peaked out from behind Sango's legs as she defended him and stuck his tongue out at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha felt the air whirling around him for a moment, but caught himself. _No_, he thought, _Kagome needs me right now. Who knows where she is_? He turned back to the three of them and said, as calmly as he could,

"Kagome is missing. I can already tell you that she's not in the area, but I do smell something…something bad." He supplied, after taking several whiffs. It wasn't a bad smell, but it was also extremely familiar…

"Sesshoumaru." Inu Yasha growled. Miroku and Sango gasped. Shippou growled.

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked hurriedly. Inu Yasha nodded.

"Hai, I'm positive."

"But what is he doing in this area?" Sango questioned. "We shouldn't be anywhere near his holdings."

"We're not, " Inu Yasha barked, "but I can tell now, Sesshoumaru's been in this area in the past few hours! I'm sure he's got Kagome! We have to save my Kagome!" he screamed, his voice a mixture of hurt, anguish, and fright. The three of them nodded and without speaking, began to break camp and head towards Sesshoumaru's western holdings… 

************************************************************************

Kagome awoke slowly. First she stretched. He eyes still closed, she couldn't believe how refreshed she felt, she felt like she was sleeping on a bed fit for an emperor, not on the hard ground. She opened her eyes when she heard chuckling. The room was dark, but she knew immediately that she was inside.

"Inu…Yasha?" she called out tentatively. Her fears were confirmed when she heard the chuckling again. Turning toward the sound, she saw none other than Inu Yasha's half brother (who just happened to be _full demon_!), Sesshoumaru!

"What do you want?" she cried in fear and anger. Sesshoumaru smile at her, and for a moment, Kagome caught herself admiring his handsome face. _'Wait a minute, what am I doing?'_ she thought angrily. Suddenly, she saw him moving closer to the bed. She frantically scrambled towards the headboard, as if the mound of pillows there could protect her from an angry demon. But Sesshoumaru wasn't angry.

"Stop." He said quietly. Kagome immediately stopped, all the while her subconscious was screaming at her to move away from him. She couldn't help but notice that his voice sounded like rich black velvet. It was a sensual voice, and for a moment she caught herself thinking about hat it be like to _kiss_ him. He laughed softly again.

"Would you like to find out, little one?" he purred seductively. Kagome shivered and began to shake her head, but before she could complete the motion, Sesshoumaru had swept her in his arms and was kissing her. To Kagome's absolute astonishment, she felt herself responding to the kiss. She began to kiss him back, all the while her subconscious screaming about betraying Inu Yasha. 

Sesshoumaru smiled while deepening his kiss. Little did Kagome know what was happening to her. Sesshoumaru felt her body begin to grow lax, and he gently placed her on the bed. She sighed once, before going still. Sesshoumaru walked over to the door and opened it. Jaken hobbled in and grinned wickedly at his master.

"Does she sleep, my lord Sesshoumaru-sama?" the creature croaked, peering at the sleeping girl with large, round, eyes.

"Hai, Jaken, she sleeps. Let the process begin tomorrow night. We will begin the ritual …she will become mine." He turned to see Jaken hastily bowing.

"Aye, my lord, I'll see to the preparations right away." He bowed and hastily quit the room. Sesshoumaru took another last look at Kagome before walking out of the room. He had a lot to think about before the ritual began…

I am s-o-o-o-o-o sorry for another cliffhanger! Please, I hope you people still love me for my stories, and maybe, you love me enough to review. If I got some reviews, I would have the initiative to write more for you lovely readers to read. Please review, I live for reviews. I'm done groveling now. 


	3. Lust

Ooh, look I started writing again! This is where the disclaimer goes, so here it is: I do not own Inu Yasha. Rumiko Takahashi does. Get it? Got it? Good. On with the third chapter! Warning: this chapter contains very mild citrus.

Chapter Three

When Kagome again awoke, she was greeted by the toad-like demon, Jaken. She remembered him. He smiled widely at her when he saw that she had woken up.

"Aaaahhh, girl, so you are finally awake. That is good. Lord Sesshoumaru-sama will be pleased!" he clapped his small hands together in anticipation. "I will go and get him now. Do you promise to behave and stay there?" he asked, his eyes glinting, "I would hate to have to tie you up, but more, I would hate to anger my lord Sesshoumaru-sama. You don't want to anger him, do you girl?" He asked ominously. Kagome just rolled her eyes. Jaken, to her, was an idiot. But instead of insulting him, she just nodded her head quietly.

"For once, you're acting smart, girl. Keep it up." He said, as he waddled out the door. She heard it close after him with a quiet thud.

"Well, know what do I do?" she muttered to herself aloud as she sat on the bed. It was only then that she noticed that she was quite nude. "Ahhhh! I'm naked! I'm naked! What the hell did that bastard do to me! I'm naked!" she cried, as she sat on the bed trying to cover herself.

"Yes, I'm quite aware of your state of undress," Came a velvety smooth voice from the door, "being as how I was the one who took care of the task. And it was a very pleasurable task indeed." The hairs on Kagome's neck began to stand up as she looked at her captor. He smiled at her, showing pearly, white fangs.

"Why am I here, Sesshoumaru?" she asked, the anger welling up inside of her. Sesshoumaru just looked at her for a moment.

"You are my…guest, for lack of a better word." He said simply, staring at her. The stare was making Kagome feel very uncomfortable. It was as if he could see through the sheet that she had wrapped around her body. He made her feel helpless, which in turn made her feel angry.

"Dammit to hell, Sesshoumaru, but why the hell am I here? First I wake up and you kiss me, and then I wake up and I found out that you've taken my clothing!? What do you want from me?" she asked, standing up. Unfortunately for her, the sheet slipped, allowing for Sesshoumaru to get quite an eyeful before she jerked the sheet up towards her again. He smiled at her.

"You have a very beautiful body, Kagome. I've never thought humans could be so…so…alive. I have always thought of humans as cattle. Stupid, lazy, and fearful. And then here you come, and you're none of these things. It's been brought to my attention that I need to take a mate soon, but I find no demons in this area that are as exalted as I. Whomever I choose as my mate, they will rule over the Western lands with me." He looked at Kagome meaningfully. Kagome clear her throat and just looked at the demon.

"That's all very well and good, Sesshoumaru, but what does that have to do with me?" she said, fearing the answer. Sesshoumaru gazed at her for a moment before continuing.

"Isn't it obvious, my dear? I want you for my mate." Sesshoumaru said softly, as he caressed he face with his unsettling, golden eyes. Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. 'His mate,' she thought, 'why ever would he want me?' While she was going over his possible motives in her head, Sesshoumaru had begun speaking again.

"But of course, not like you are now, my dear. We will have to make a slight…change." He said delicately. Kagome snapped out of her daydreaming when she heard this.

"Changes? What sort of changes?" She asked him in confusion, her eyes meeting his for a moment. Big mistake. She was immediately entranced by the seductive powers of his gaze. He took her into his arms, slowly, the sheet falling a little between them. Sesshoumaru sensuously wound his soft, white tail around both of them, trapping her body against his. Kagome gasped in shock, but didn't try to pull away. To her, it somehow just felt right. Sesshoumaru began to run his tail up and down her leg sensually, causing her to tremble.

"Is something wrong, my pet?" He asked her, his voice as rich and dark as cherished velvet. She shivered and shook her head. He smiled at her. "Good. I want my pet to be ready for the ceremony tonight." He whispered in her ears softly, licking her ear for emphasis. She shivered.

"What ritual, Sesshoumaru?" he looked at her for a moment.

"Nothing you need to worry about. Rin will be here shortly to keep you company and to help you bathe. Now, be a good girl until she gets here. I must take my leave from you now, my pet." And with that, he unwound his tail from her hips and exited the room, leaving her to clutch what little of the sheet she was still holding. She sighed and sat upon the gigantic bed once again. She sighed, looking at the door longingly.

"I hope he gets back soon." She said, her voice raspy with yearning.

Well, what did you people think? I tried not to make it a cliffhanger. Please review, because they make happy writers and then we happy writers write more for you. I'm going to take this moment to plug another one of my stories. If you like Inu Yasha stories, maybe you'd like my other fic, Man's Road. It's a bit angsty, but you might just like it. Thanks to everyone who loved me enough to review this story! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	4. Ritual Magick

Hey, pssst… wanna here a secret? I don't own Inu Yasha! I know, I know, you people are all surprised to hear that, aren't you? Rumiko Takahashi does however own Inu Yasha. I guess I'll just have to settle for writing stories about them. Oh well. On with the next chapter. Warning, this chapter gets pretty lemony. Are still gonna read it? Well, I warned you, so no flaming me! This chapter is kinda long, so bear with me…. 

Chapter Four

"Inu Yasha! Can you slow down! None of us can run as fast as you can! Onegai, slow down!" Miroku called out desperately. They had been traveling for a couple of days now, almost nonstop. Inu Yasha halted suddenly. He turned and glared at the monk, his ears flat. Sango and Shippou cowered from Inu Yasha. Neither dared interfere

"Slow down?" he said, his voice deceptively soft. Miroku nodded unaware of the trap. Inu Yasha looked at him for a moment, aghast. "SLOW DOWN? We're almost there, and you want me too slow down?! What the hell is wrong with you, you selfish jerk! Kagome needs our help! Who knows what Sesshoumaru is doing to her right now as we speak! And you just wanna "slow down"? We are going to keep moving, all of us," at this his eyes swept over the three, "until we reach my brothers holding! We will then rescue Kagome! Are there any more questions?" he asked scathingly, his eyes roaming over the three. They all shook their heads. "Good." Inu Yasha replied, turning towards the trail once again. He would find Kagome; he just had too….

***************************************************************************************

Kagome sat in her chamber, combing her fingers through her hair idly. She was bored and she kind of missed Sesshoumaru. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. She was a bit shocked. Nobody had ever knocked before; they just came in without warning. She tentatively stood up.

"Come in." she said nervously. The door slowly swung open. Kagome gasped when she saw whom it was. It was Rin. He child ran up to her and smiled brightly. Kagome looked at the innocent face, and couldn't help but smile back. The girl held up a flower.

"This is for you, Kagome-san." She trilled, handing Kagome a bright yellow dandelion. Kagome took it, and tucked it into her hair.

"Arigatou, Rin-chan." She said, bowing to the child. Rin giggled. 

"Now it is time for your bath. I am to take you to Sesshoumaru-sama's special Hot Springs! I've only been their once, but Sesshoumaru-sama said that I am 'sposed to help you bathe! Won't it be fun, Kagome-san!" the child said, clapping her hands together. Kagome smiled and nodded, allowing the child to take her hand and lead her towards a walled in place outside. Once there, the child helped Kagome strip off the light shift she had been wearing. Kagome eased herself into the steaming water gently. She immediately felt the hot springs working magic on her body. Rin giggled again.

"These are Sesshoumaru-sama's special hot springs. They have magic in the water that makes you beautiful! Kagome allowed the child to wash and rinse her hair, and then she just sat and soaked up the blissful heat. Kagome listened to the girls' idle chatter for awhile, before noticing something else. On a rock beside the hot spring, a kimono had suddenly appeared! It was red, the color of blood. Kagome reached out to touch it and it was very silky. As she got out of the water, she shivered at the sudden coolness of the air. It would be dark soon. Rin held the kimono up to Kagome and Kagome put it on, admiring the silky garment. When she was dressed, Rin handed her a silver hairbrush. She carefully brushed her hair until it shone with the luster of a black pearl. She turned around when she heard Rin gasp.

"Ohh, Kagome-san, you look beautiful!" She smiled and bowed to the child. 

"Arigato, Rin-chan" she said softly. The child tugged on her sleeve suddenly.

"It's getting dark soon. I must now take you to Sesshoumaru-sama's chamber. You will come with me." She stated cheerfully, tugging on Kagome's sleeve to get her to follow. Kagome followed, her mind on what was happening. A distant part of her subconscious still knew that it was wrong for her to be here, but that place was clouded and hidden from her conscious mind. 

Upon reaching what Kagome guessed were the doors to Sesshoumaru's chamber Rin suddenly turned towards Kagome and bowed. She then, without a word, turned and scurried off down the hall, leaving Kagome to stand in the hall, alone. She didn't have to wait long, however. A moment later, the gigantic doors to the room were opened and Sesshoumaru himself stood on the other side. Kagome gasped in shock when she saw him. His armor was gone leaving his chest bare, and all he had on were a pair of soft-looking leather pants that hugged his body like a second skin. He smiled at the look on Kagome's face.

"Ahh, my pet, you are here at last." He purred, his eyes on her heart-shaped face. "Won't you come in?" he asked, as he held his hand towards her. She took it, her face flushing a bit. Sesshoumaru led her into the room. An enormous bed dominated the room. Kagome was brought back to the present by the rolling purr of Sesshoumaru's voice.

"Are you comfortable, my pet?" he asked, his golden eyes glowing in the dim room. She nodded. He slowly opened his arms, and waited for Kagome. Kagome looked at him for a moment, as if unsure of what to do. Sesshoumaru, as if sensing this, spoke to her softly.

"What is wrong, my pet? Are you frightened of your lord?" he questioned. Kagome shook her head.

"No, Sesshoumaru…sama." She said softly, walking slowly into his embrace. She placed her head against his chest and inhaled deeply of his scent. It was spicy, with a hint of the forest in it. He folded his arms around her body in an embrace, and buried his face in her ebony tresses 

"Sesshoumaru." She sighed, looking up into his golden eyes. He looked back at her, his eyes dark with lust.

"Yes, my pet, what is it?" he said, his voice smoothing over her like honey, as he placed his hand softly upon her cheek. Her skin was warm, and alive under his touch. He saw her tilt her face up towards him.

"What are you doing, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked him, her voice slightly breathy, and tinged with nervousness. He smiled at her, and allowed his hand to move slowly down, from her cheek to her collarbone.

"I am merely feeling your beautiful flesh, my pet. Do you wish me to stop?" he asked, his voice a bit sharp. Here was the true test, for the ritual to work; she had to be willing. She looked at him solemnly for a moment, then nodded. 

"Hai, continue, onegai. It feels…nice." She replied, blushing. Sesshoumaru allowed himself the luxury of a smile. 

"Do you wish to touch me, my pet?" he inquired, his golden eyes glowing faintly in the flickering light. He saw Kagome blush, and look down, so he quickly took one of her hands and placed it on his muscular chest. She gasped as she felt the rock hard muscles, and pulled her hand back quickly, as if she had been burned. After a moment, she slowly returned her hand to his chest, and began to stroke his stomach, with light, feathery movements, causing Sesshoumaru's muscles to contract. Slowly, so as not to frighten her, he moved to work at the belt of her kimono. Kagome felt herself become bold, so she placed her hand on his lips, then slowly trailed it across his collarbone, then to his nipple, and then finally to his stomach. Sesshoumaru gasped at her touch; it was like liquid fire. He finally got her belt off and pulled the kimono off of her shoulders. The skin was milky white, and Sesshoumaru gasped in wonder at the sight of it.

"You are…so beautiful." He murmured seductively, causing Kagome to shiver. "I want to taste every inch of you, if you will let me. Kagome's body went through yet another series of tiny tremors, but not from the cold, but from the actions he set upon her, for she could feel nothing but intense heat. Sesshoumaru slowly pulled her kimono off. It slowly pooled in the floor under her like a waterfall of red lava. Kagome put her hands in front of her breasts to shield them, but gently, Sesshoumaru removed her hands. "Your beauty is not something that you should be ashamed of, my pet. You should be proud." He purred, as he ran a knuckle along the underside of her right breast, causing her to gasp. Sesshoumaru smiled knowingly. Silently, he bent his head to kiss Kagome. Her mouth felt sweet to his, and silently, he let his tongue slide along her lips, causing her to open her mouth in surprise. Swiftly, he sent his tongue into her mouth. It plundered the sweetness of her and Kagome soon found herself responding. Soon her tongue was joining his in a slow, tribal dance of wits. Kagome felt herself slipping further and further towards Sesshoumaru, towards the beckoning darkness. Sesshoumaru reached a hand out to fondle her hips and thighs, causing her to spasm against him. 

"And now, my pet, we begin. Sesshoumaru said softly to Kagome. She looked at him with a dazed expression on her face and nodded weakly. He smiled. Slowly, he began to kiss her again, not just on the lips, but on her chin and nose and eyelids. He cautiously worked his way to her throat. Kagome felt tongues of flame licking at her body from the intensity of Sesshoumaru's ministrations. She heard him saying something, but she couldn't make it out through the haze that clouded her mind.

"Flesh against flesh," he whispered, ripping his pants off haphazardly. Slowly, he pressed himself against Kagome's silken flesh. Kagome moaned into Sesshoumaru's chest. He cautiously pushed Kagome toward the immense bed that stood behind her, like a sentinel. The two of them fell onto the bed together, but for some reason, Kagome couldn't tell when she had actually stopped plummeting. She felt like as if she were slowly drifting down a dark abyss, with no way to stop. She was brought back somewhat by that strange, distant voice again.

"Blood, touches flesh; blood touches blood." he sighed into her ear. Suddenly, Kagome felt a sharp stinging pain in her throat. She tried to pay attention, but was soon lost again in the swimming darkness. Sesshoumaru licked patiently at the wound he had made on her throat. He had to be sure not to take too much. "Your blood is sweet, my pet." He whispered. Kagome didn't respond, and Sesshoumaru believed that it was now time. Taking one of his sharp claws, he quickly raked it across his chest, just above his right nipple. A thin line of crimson appeared. 

"Flesh becomes one; be like I am." He murmured as he lifted Kagome down onto his hard shaft. Kagome moaned once, from the pain of entry to her virgin flesh, but soon, she was writhing against him. Sesshoumaru pulled her bowed head down towards his cut. "Drink, Kagome, drink of me." Kagome did as she was told, and hungrily began to suck and lick at the wound. Sesshoumaru arched his head back at the sensual feeling that assailed him. He placed his hands on her breasts and fondled them for a moment, causing her to moan in pleasure. After what seemed like an eternity, he pulled her hungry lips away from the wound and allowed it to heal. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, traces of blood still present on her full lips. Sesshoumaru smiled at her. He silently lifted her off of his lap, and placed her beside him on the bed. The ritual had been done, now all he had to do was wait. _'It's probably a good thing_,' he thought, _'that such a simple ritual only works on humans. My dear brother would kill for what Kagome will now have._' He looked at Kagome; she was staring at the fire in the hearth, her eyes slightly wistful. He placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn her head to face him. He caught his breath as he saw her large brown eyes staring into his. Grim resolve took over then. For the ritual to work, she had to go sleep now. 

"And now, you will sleep, my pet." he said, touching her forehead softly. Kagome silently lay down and closed her eyes dutifully. Sesshoumaru took a moment to study her while she slept. Her skin seemed paler, but that was expected. Sesshoumaru gently lifted the hair from out her eyes. "Tonight you will sleep, and when you wake up, you will be just like me-a demon." He whispered to no one in particular. Kagome shifted a bit in her sleep, unaware of what was soon to happen… 

*******************************************************************************************

Deep in a forest, Inu Yasha was sitting in a tree, trying to get some sleep. It wasn't working. Down below, he could see and here the others sleeping peacefully. He grimaced at them for a minute, before turning his face to the moonlight that had often comforted him. It was so beautiful tonight. The moon was full and engorged, but more importantly, it was a blood moon. Inu Yasha started when he noticed this.

"A blood moon", he whispered in awe. "Those things are supposed to be the harbingers of pain and suffering. I hope Kagome is all right, but I have a very bad hunch." Inu Yasha felt a single tear sliding down his cheek. "Kagome!" he cried, "KAGOME!"

Heheheh, my first lemony-ritual! *Cheers* Okay, I know the ritual was kinda Vampire-ish, but hey, it worked. So, what did you people think? *Crickets chirping* Crap, well, please review and tell me if you liked it. I will ignore any flames I get because of the lemon part, because I did warn you all! Right at the top of the story, and if you read it anyway, that's not my fault! So please don't flame me, it's a waste of time. Oh, by the way, **THANK YOU** for all of those glorious, glorious, reviews! I can't believe that I got almost a hundred for three chapters! *Huggles audience* Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the chapters to come, and I will keep updating, if you guys keep reviewing. Is it a deal? 


	5. Strange Attraction

And this is where I'm supposed to say the disclaimer, so here it is. I don't own Inu Yasha, but Rumiko Takahashi does. *Sighs* Oh well, I guess I'll just have to settle for writing stories about them. But that just gives you lovely readers more to read (and coughcoughreviewcoughcough). Well, on with the next chapter. I've gotten a request to make my chapters longer, so I will try. I'm also very sorry that it took me so long to update, but I've been sick, and I've had writers-block. Well, enough excuses, on with the story! 

Chapter Five

Sesshoumaru looked at the sleeping girl that lay on his bed. He had been up for hours, just staring, as the ritual worked it's magic on her body. There were subtle changes that no one but he could (or would) notice. As the night had grown longer, her skin had grown paler as she slept. Then, just before dawn, it had glowed with renewed life. He smiled. The ritual had worked. He was just getting up to leave, when Kagome stirred. He turned back to look at her. Her eyes, no longer a soft chocolate brown, were now a sort of red-brown, and they shone with a hard, steely light. He smiled inwardly, secretly enjoying the way she looked at him. Her pink lips were parted, as if waiting to be kissed. He held out a hand to her. She looked at it quizzically.

"Take my hand, Kagome, and I will help you up." He instructed softy, though his voice broached no room for any disobedient acts. She tentatively placed her hand in his and was lifted up and out of the massive bed. Sesshoumaru admired her creamy skin as the sheets fell away from her lithe, young body. She was indeed paler, her skin now a soft milky color. He found that he liked her more with pale skin than with the tan she had gotten running around with his hanyou brother. "Now, My pet, I want you to transform into a full youkai for me." He said, coaxing her gently with his voice. She looked at him for a moment, and then nodded. 

"As you would have it, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said. And indeed even her voice had changed. It was no longer childlike and carefree, but the voice of a woman of passion. It had a husky quality that played upon Sesshoumaru's unconscious mind. She straightened herself up and spread her arms out, as if embracing a lover. She seemed to shimmer for a moment. Suddenly, it was if she were encompassed by shadows. They flew about her, concealing her. Within moments, the specters dissipated. Sesshoumaru looked upon the transformed Kagome in shock. There was a deep growl in his throat. He knew that something had gone terribly wrong, for her appearance was not what he expected to be. She was not his compliment or equal as a mate. Her ears were now little dog-like tufts that sprang from her lush black hair. At her waist there was a long, luxurious, fluffy black tail. Sesshoumaru snarled inwardly. Kagome looked at him, confused.

"Is…is something wrong, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she queried, her voice breathy. Sesshoumaru grimaced. He quickly regained his composure, as he sensed Kagome looking at him with concern, and possibly a touch of fear. He couldn't even look her in the eyes; he was disgusted with both himself and her. Without another word, he stalked out of the room, slamming the heavy door behind him. Kagome growled low in the throat for a moment, before settling herself back on the bed. Within moment's she was asleep again. Sesshoumaru quietly let himself back in and stared at her sleeping form. A grimace lit his beautiful face. 

"What went wrong?" he murmured, "the spell was supposed to make her a full youkai. But not _this_! Never _this_!" he spat the last word. "She's a hanyou! A half-breed! What good is the wench to me now!" he raged. Kagome slept on, oblivious to the raging youkai lord. Suddenly, his lips curved into a smile of enlightenment. She might be useful as a hanyou, after all…

************************************************************************

Inu Yasha sped up the trail that led to his brother's holdings. If he continued at his current pace, he would be there by the next evening. Somewhere behind him, a bedraggled Miroku, Sango, and Shippou followed. He felt no sympathy for them; instead he felt intense worry for Kagome. He should have protected her better, but how was he to know that she would be stolen from the very heart of his camp! He turned once, glaring at the weary band of travelers behind him, as if his glare could cause them to speed up. It didn't work. Inu Yasha growled in frustration and slowed his pace to wait for the two humans and the fox kit. After what seemed like an eternity, they caught up with him and he began walking again. They continued this little "game" of tag for hours. Just when Sango, Miroku, and Shippou felt like they were about to die from weariness, Inu Yasha sat down.

"We'll camp here." He announced. "We should be near my brother's holdings somewhere around dusk tomorrow, so get some sleep. We're in for a battle tomorrow. I just hope Kagome's still alive…" he sighed, trailing off. Inu Yasha suddenly turned his face towards the sky. It was just starting to get dark. He looked at the darkening world, and strained to see the stars.

************************************************************************

After the fire of the camp waned, Inu Yasha awakened. He had been drifting in and out of sleep for the past few hours. He turned his head over in Miroku's direction, and noticed that he was still asleep. Quietly he got up and walked out, leaving the camp. He was thinking that he could awaken them. He looked toward the sky. The night sky showed just a sliver of a moon. He was hoping that this would all be over before the 'new moon' took effect. He was going to need all his hanyou strength to defeat Sesshoumaru, and get Kagome back.

"You couldn't sleep too, huh?" – Shippou quietly asked, coming up behind Inu Yasha.

"No. Aren't you supposed to be asleep? Why are you up? We're be getting up early in the morning. I don't want to lose Kagome's scent. We might not even have time to eat. So you need to get all the rest you can so we can continue the chase tomorrow." Inu Yasha said, with quite some feeling. Shippou nodded gravely.

"I miss her too, Inu Yasha. Do you think she's all right?" he asked, his voice heavy with sadness. The young kit's lower lip trembled and his eyes shone bright with unshed tears of worry. Inu Yasha flattened his ears and looked at the young kitsune.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling that something's happened to her, I just wish I knew if it were true." He sighed, and turned away from Shippou, his voice betraying his attitude. "Go back to the camp, Shippou. We have a hard day ahead, and you'll need your strength, so just…go back to bed." He finished softly. Shippou looked at Inu Yasha for a moment, before nodding and heading back towards camp. Inu Yasha looked up at the stars. They twinkled in the midnight blue sky like unshed tears. As if in a trance, Inu Yasha slowly got up and walked back towards the camp. He would need sleep to, for the long day ahead…

************************************************************************

Kagome was also watching those exact same stars. She stared at the sky as if it were a brand new creation, seeing it for the first time in its infancy. Everything she looked upon was different, but it was also exactly the same. And the smells! The warm breeze that drifted over the balcony brought with it a hundred different aromas, all new and exciting to Kagome. Suddenly, she heard a sound from behind her. Whirling about, she saw Lord Sesshoumaru approaching. She turned and bowed to him, casting her eyes downwards. 

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome the hanyou. He stepped forth, drawing closer to the bowing figure before him. He slowly brought his hand to her face, lifting her head up by the chin and averting her gaze from the floor to his smirking face. 

"It's time for bed, my pet." He said, the words like steel wrapped in velvet rolling off of his tongue. He looked at her lazily. She smiled wantonly, her lips full with the promise of passion. Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "Not tonight, my pet, you're still to weak from the magick to satisfy me. Tomorrow, perhaps." He offered. Kagome's eyes lit up and she smiled, showing off very sharp little canines. Sesshoumaru chuckled again. Turning, he regarded Kagome for a moment with his large golden eyes. She was staring out the window again. He looked at her for a moment silently, before speaking.

"Hurry to bed, Kagome. The winds are bringing changes soon. You'll need rest. Tomorrow will be a hard day…" he let his words hang in the air long after he had departed. Kagome sighed, and swished her tail in anticipation of the new day. Suddenly, she smelled something. Stepping back onto the balcony, she stared at the night sky for a moment, she tried to catch the scent again. It was so…familiar….to her, but she couldn't quite place where she had smelled it before, or even where it came from. Could it be that the smell was those changes that Sesshoumaru-sama had been talking about? She sighed, and turned back towards the door to his room. She quietly walked in and began to undress for bed. When she was undressed, she quietly slipped into the bed, beside Sesshoumaru. He made room for her and then slowly brought his arms up and around her. She melted into his embrace immediately and was asleep within seconds. Sesshoumaru grunted lightly, and stared at the ningen-turned-hanyou he held in his arms.

"So much trouble over you. I'll make you my mate yet. But first, I must have Tesusaiga, and you, my pet, will be the one to get it for me." He murmured into Kagome's hair. She sighed softly, and snuggled closer to him, pressing her soft, warm body against his. Sesshoumaru stiffened for a second, before relaxing again. He soon slipped into a state of serenity. Thoughts he never permitted while his eyes were open washed over him warmly now. Like Kagome, the hanyou's presence. He felt her heart beating near his chest and an aura he'd never felt before became present. The demon felt the urges to take the woman in his arms and never let go, to forget everything else and just steal her away. Her leg moved slightly, causing him to notice that he'd become aroused. By what? This human? His eyes snapped open as he realized what he was starting to do. Could it be that he cared for this human enough to want her? Pushing these thought's aside, he fell fitfully into a dark, dreamless sleep. He drifted in and out of sleep all night, wondering why he was acting this way………

I tried to make up for my not getting updated by making the chapter a little longer. Did you like it? Sorry about the intense wait, I really am. But don't get impatient, I'm doing the best that I can. Please review and tell me if you liked it. Thank you to Lia, Crescent, DeeGeta, AoiHyou, and Trista. If I've forgotten anybody, Gomen nasai, but I'm very tired. The next chapter will be out as soon as I write it, so goodbye until then. Read and review! I can only write if you people like it.


	6. The plot thickens

Hey, I'm back, with the next chapter, no less! Oh my goddess, thank you for the reviews! Over two hundred! I love you all! *Huggles reviewers* I hope that this chapter is worth the wait. Sorry that it took so long, but I've had really bad writers block, plus I'm getting ready to start college *winces*. Like I said, I'm trying to make them longer, okay? I'll go ahead and say the disclaimer here. I don't own Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely write fanfics about them. And now, on with the chapter!

Chapter 6

Kagome woke up early the next morning. She had the intense feeling that something was happening today. Sitting up slowly, she reached a hand beside her to where her lord should be sleeping. Her hand touched cold air. The last vestige of sleep left her immediately. She looked around frantically for him, but he was nowhere in the room. Her heightened senses told her that he hadn't been in there for hours. Standing up, she found a black kimono beside the bed waiting for her. She put it on hastily, and brushed out her hair. She stopped for a moment, to finger the soft little tufts that were her ears, and the long, fluffy tail. She smiled, deciding that she liked them.

"Now to find my lord Sesshoumaru." She said softly, walking out of the room. She walked slowly; still trying to get used to all of the new smells assailing her nose. There were so many! '_I must have been practically dead before. To not smell everything!_' she mused to herself. Walking outside, she let her nose guide her to her lord, Sesshoumaru.

****************************************************

"We're almost there! Come on!" Inu Yasha cried, as he strode towards the fortress. Behind him, Miroku and Sango trudged wearily. Shippou had taken to sitting on Sango's shoulder, holding onto her neck, while they traveled. Inu Yasha would have laughed at the sight, but he remembered how Kagome had used to carry Shippou. The little kit looked like he had lost his mother, and in a way, Inu Yasha figured, he had. Suddenly, he heard Sango gasp. He turned around to study her face." What is it?"

"That's where Sesshoumaru lives?" she gasped, her eyes wide in fascination, and wonder. He smirked and nodded, turning his eyes back towards the forbidden fortress.

"Hai, that's where the rat lives. And we're going to get him, and save Kagome!" he was about to rant some more when Miroku spoke up, his voice soft, and flowing.

"We must figure out a plan of action Inu Yasha. We can't just go barging into Sesshoumaru's fortress; we'd be slaughtered, and then who knows what would happen to Kagome then?" Inu Yasha winced at the thought. He laid his ears back, staring at Miroku intensely for a second before nodding.

"Alright, we scout the area, and form a plan." Miroku and Sango nodded, readily agreeing. Shippou, who was still clinging to Sango's neck, nodded too, a few tears falling down his cheek. He looked sadly at Inu Yasha, and suddenly, without warning, flung himself at him! Inu Yasha, too surprised to react, caught the kit, and held him tightly.

"I…I miss Kagome!" he sobbed, burying his face into the hollow of Inu Yasha's throat, sobbing loudly. Inu Yasha laid his hears back, and pulled the kit down, and stood there, holding him, looking at him.

"Don't worry, Shippou." He said quietly, staring at the kit. "We'll get Kagome back, and she'll be okay." '_I hope_' he thought quietly to himself, staring at them sadly. Suddenly, as if snapping out of a trance, he set Shippou down, and stared at the other two. "Make camp here, and well plan what to do next." The others nodded, and went about setting up camp for the night. Sango and Miroku were gathering firewood, when Sango couldn't take it anymore.

"Miroku, do you really think Kagome is okay?" she asked, desperate for an answer that would comfort her. Miroku turned to look at her. His eyes held a deep sadness, as well as uncertainty.

"Truthfully, Sango, I do not know. I hope so, but we all know what Sesshoumaru is capable of. He would do anything to get Tesusaiga. He already knows that Kagome is Inu Yasha's weakness, and knowing him, he will do anything to achieve his ends." Softly, he pulled Sango into his arms, not perversely, but to comfort her. Sango leaned her head against his chest, a few diamond tears trickling out of her large **amber** eyes. Miroku held her softly.

Don't worry, Sango." He said softly, running a hand through her hair. "We'll get Kagome back, no matter what." Sango nodded, pulling away from him slightly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Miroku. You spoke the truth, but still, for some reason, I feel better. Let's get some firewood, and take it back to camp. Perhaps Inu Yasha's caught something for dinner." She laughed, but the laugh sounded slightly forced. Miroku smiled sadly at her, before heading to camp with a large bundle of wood. Sango followed soon after, a similar bundle of wood in her arms as well. High in the treetops above, neither one knew that Inu Yasha had been sitting there, listening to every word they said… 

****************************************************

Sesshoumaru was walking around the courtyard when Kagome caught up with him. He watched her, not smiling, his eyes the only thing that seemed to recognize her. She walked up to him, grinning slightly, ruby eyes glowing slightly. She bowed in front of him.

"My lord Sesshoumaru-sama, I have found you." She looked up at him, smiling. He smirked at her, golden eyes glowing. He tilted his head as he looked at her. She shifted, staring at Sesshoumaru for a moment, before lowering her eyes. She could still feel his cold, golden eyes on her, as if he were undressing her with his eyes. Suddenly he spoke.

"My dear, my pet. How are you this day? Finding your way about the fortress?" he questioned, laying a hand on her cheek, slowly bringing her face up to look at him. She nodded slowly, her ruby eyes transfixed by his golden ones.

"H…hai, my lord. I am well, and I have not gotten lost. Thank you for the kimono." She blushed, looking down again. She could still feel him staring at her. 

"That's wonderful, my pet." He said, his voice slightly bemused. Kagome looked up. He was about to say more, when suddenly Jaken came scurrying towards them.

"My lord Sesshoumaru! I have terrible news, my lord!" He gasped, collapsing at his lord's feet. Sesshoumaru snarled silently, before looking at the small demon.

"Yes, Jaken? What is it?" he asked idly, his voice deceptively smooth. Jaken cringed, balling himself up before answering.

"My lord Sesshoumaru! The hanyou disgrace, Inu Yasha, is nearby! He and the humans have traveled here," he slyly cast a look at Kagome "for the girl, no doubt. What should we do?" his jaw dropped wide open when he heard Sesshoumaru chuckle suddenly. Sesshoumaru cast a look at Kagome, who looked deep in thought, before speaking.

"Jaken, you surprise me, you little wretch. You think that that halfbreed is any match for me?" he questioned softly, eyeing the imp. Jaken looked at his master, shaking his head vehemently. He cowered in front of his master, his large yellow eyes impossibly larger. Sesshoumaru smiled suddenly. "Well, inform me when they actually do something, all right? If my little brother wants to get himself killed, then by all means," he held his hands out in a gesture of helplessness, "I would be happy to accommodate him." With that, he turned to Kagome. "Would you like to return to our chamber, my pet." it wasn't really a question. Kagome nodded in agreement, her ears pricking. Sesshoumaru began to walk away, and Kagome followed. Jaken slowly sat up, looking towards the two retreating forms. When they were out of sight, he got up, walking towards the fortress's gates. He muttered to himself as he walked. 

"I will save you, my lord Sesshoumaru, indeed I will, that human turned hanyou is no good, she will weaken you. You need a strong, youkai mate, and I will find one for you, my lord. A suitable youkai mate for my lord Sesshoumaru. But only after I get rid of the hanyou bitch, Kagome." He cackled as he walked. Slowly, he headed towards the camp Inu Yasha had set up not far from the fortress… 

Don't hurt me! *cowers, hiding from the reviewers* I'm good at cliffhangers, and the new chapter will be out later this month. What can I say? I hate cliffhangers too, but this is where I thought I would end it for now. Please, read and review, and give me some input. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, telling me what you think. It means so much to me! *grimaces* It might take time updating from time to time, because I start college sometime next week. Wish me luck, I think I'll need it. Well, I will update soon, and I might slip another lemon into it, if everything goes okay. Until then, bye!


	7. Victims

Hello, I have returned, with yet another chapter! Oh my goddess, thank you so much for the reviews! Over two hundred and sixty! I love you all so much! *Huggles reviewers tighter than she did last chapter* I hope that this chapter is well worth the wait. Sorry that it took so long, but I've had really bad writers block, plus I'm now in college *smiles*. It's not too bad. I'll go ahead and say the disclaimer here. I don't own Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely write fanfics about them. And now, on with the chapter! This chapter goes out to Veggie and that evil thong she stole from Vegeta, prince of the Sayajins. *closes her eyes* bad mental pictures! GAH! I wrote another *coughs* "small" lemon in this chapter, so proceed with caution! No flaming me if you're offended by the lemon, if you are underage TURN BACK NOW!

Chapter Seven

Inu Yasha sat quietly in the tree, staring at the sky. His ears were laid back, and he was deep in thought, a small scowl playing over his tense face unconsciously. Beneath him, at the base of the tree, Miroku and Sango, as well as little Shippou sat huddled together. Sango looked up at Inu Yasha once, eyes luminous with worry, and looked at Miroku. He nodded in understanding, placing a hand over hers. For once, there was nothing sexual about his actions, merely the want to comfort her. Shippo sat beside Sango, staring at the dirt, one little hand drawing in it. Miroku looked down, and gasped softly, seeing what the kitsune child had drawn. Although it was crude, it was unmistakably Kagome. He nudged Sango, pointing to the picture, and she turned, eyes widening sadly. She placed a hand on Shippou's back, and he turned, and leaped into her arms, sniffling. Inu Yasha looked down at them, sighing, when suddenly; something in the distance caught his eye. He growled, leaping lithely from the tree and onto the ground. Miroku and Sango looked up in surprise. Jaken hobbled up the hill towards them, looking weary. When he saw them he gave a squeak of surprise and held his staff protectively. Inu Yasha growled low in his throat, ears laid back.

"And just what do you think you're doing here, Jaken?" he asked, his voice silky and quiet. Jaken trembled for a moment, before standing upright, large yellow eyes blinking several times before glaring at the four of them. 

"I come here to speak to you! And you threaten Jaken?" he squawked angrily, waving his staff about empathetically. Inu Yasha crossed his arms, assuming a bored expression. 

"Yeah, yeah, so why are you here? Is it about Kagome?" his ears suddenly flattened and he grabbed Jaken by the collar of his shirt, pulling him upwards. Jaken screeched in fear and outrage.

"Please, young master Inu Yasha!" he lied, closing his eyes, hoping his lord Sesshoumaru would someday forgive him for his transgressions. "The girl is not a suitable mate for my lord Sesshoumaru! Please! I will show you a way to get to her, but take her away. She contaminates my lord with her presence most vile!" Inu Yasha threw him on the ground, glaring at him.

"No one talks about Kagome like that." He said softly. "I would kill you now, but it seems I have no choice but to trust you." Miroku and Sango looked at each other in amazement. Inu Yasha, planning before acting and showing patience. Meanwhile, Inu Yasha continued speaking. "You will take us as close as possible, and we will take Kagome. Say she died, or something, I don't care. We will make it hard for him to find us, though I doubt he will. Sesshoumaru will soon find a mate, and I will have Kagome back." He smiled slightly. Jaken nodded empathetically.

"Aye, you will have the wench…erm, I mean the lady back soon! But you must follow Jaken, and follow quickly! I lead you to where you can take her, take her away, far, far away!" he chants, walking away. Inu Yasha made to follow him, but Miroku pulled him back.

"Wait, Inu Yasha, it could be a trap…" he says softly. Sango nodded, holding Shippou. Inu Yasha paused for a moment, as if thinking it over, before looking at them. 

"I don't care" he growled softly. Miroku took a step back, and nodded weakly, and Sango just looked at him, amazed. Inu Yasha growled again, before following Jaken. Sango looked at Miroku, and nodded, and the two of them followed Inu Yasha quickly, not wanting to be left behind.

**********************************************************

Kagome moaned softly as Sesshoumaru ran his hands down her back, lightly running his claws over her bare skin. She looked up at him, and her red eyes were glazed. Her smiled, trailing his tongue over the silken flesh of her neck, his hands trailing over her abdomen lightly. She gasped softly, arching against him, and he smiled, golden eyes glowing with lust. Slowly, he began to place little teasing kisses on the flesh of her throat, alternating with little teasing nips. Kagome whimpered in to his shoulder, her tail wrapping around him, as his wrapped around her. He grinned down at her for a moment before speaking; his voice like steel wrapped in black velvet. 

"Mmm…what is it, my pet? What do you want?" He tilted his head, looking directly into her crimson eyes. She looked up at him, lips parted. It took her a moment to find her voice and speak to him.

"I…I want you, Sesshoumaru-sama, please." She begged. He nodded slightly, as he picked her up and laid her on the bed. His golden eyes sparkled darkly as he loomed over her predatorily. She laughed huskily as she looked up at him. He watched her carefully, a slight smile appearing on his handsome face as he braced himself, his hand on either side of her so that he could look down at her. She looked up at him and playfully placed her hands over her breasts, shielding them from his hungry gaze. Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment silently, before her balanced himself casually on one hand, using the other to remove her hands, laying his one on her chest.

"I have told you, my pet, do not shield yourself from me…" he paused then lowered himself to her breasts, pressing his lips gently to her nipple. She whimpered, looking up at him, placing one hand on his head gently to run her fingers through his long hair. He began to suckle gently, alternating with harsh little nips. Kagome writhed against him, arching her back, offering him more of herself. Sesshoumaru took what was offered gladly, moving to once again ravage her neck harshly, biting and suckling. She gasped softly, wincing at the pleasure-pain. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, lightly raking his back with her nails. He growled into her ear and whispered harshly. "Do you want it to get better, my pet?" she nodded slightly and he positioned himself above her. He nodded lightly against her neck and as his teeth sank into her flesh, his hips pressing forward quickly, driving himself into her with a quick motion, causing her to spasm around him. He moaned softly, rolling his hips into her quickly, and she cried out, moving in rhythm with him. He took a ragged breath and with a low moan he came hard inside of her, his back arching as he did. With one violent shiver she came as well, with a loud moan, as she tightened herself around him, then relaxed. Sesshoumaru looked down at her, looking deep into her eyes. He gave her a small smile. "Well done, my pet…" he said seductively, the words themselves a caress. She shivered, nodding, biting her lip gently. Sesshoumaru smiled at her, baring slightly elongated canines, as he stood up. Kagome looked at him in confusion.

"Where are you going, Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked softly, looking at him curiously. He looked at her silently, picking up his clothes carefully.

"I'm going to attend to some business, my pet….you stay here." The look in his eyes, although warm, left no room for disobedience. Kagome nodded obediently, and watched as Sesshoumaru departed silently. She sighed, lying back on the bed, closing her eyes. Soon after, she fell into a deep sleep. She dreamed a strange dream while she slept. There was another half demon, like herself, only with white hair, and he had no tail. He seemed vaguely familiar. He was yelling at her, calling her "stupid girl" or something of the sort. She growled softly in her sleep, but a single tear slid down her cheek….

**********************************************************

Jaken led the group down the small hidden corridor silently. Sesshoumaru had gone to the edges of his land after he had "visited" with Kagome earlier, leaving Jaken with the perfect opportunity to get rid of the wench. He hobbled down the narrow corridor, and the others followed. Miroku wore an uncommon scowl on his handsome face, not liking being in Sesshoumaru's fortress, and in such cramped quarters. Suddenly, Jaken stopped. There was what looked like a small doorway in the side of the hallway. Jaken mumbled something and tapped it with the head of his staff. The outline of the door flashed gold and Jaken walked straight through the wall! Inu Yasha growled softly, his ears laid back, and Sango and Miroku watched, eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

"What's going on her, Jaken? You think you can trick us? Where's Kagome!" he growled angrily. Jaken blinked his bulbous, yellow, saucer-like eyes for a moment.

"Through this door, lord Inu Yasha. I beg of you please take her away from here!" and with that he hobbled into the room. Inu Yasha growled and followed him. Miroku and Sango looked at each other, shrugged, and followed. Sango still held Shippou tightly, a frown marring her features. Slowly, they to slipped through the invisible rift in the door, and into the bedroom. Sango gasped at what she saw. There was Kagome, lying on the bed, covered by a single silky sheet. She looked just like the old Kagome, completely at rest. Until she rolled over. Everyone gasped in surprise. Miroku's jaw dropped.

"Inu Yasha…she's a hanyou…" his eyes were wide in confusion. Inu Yasha himself was stunned. He walked over to Kagome, looking at her in disbelief. 

"Kagome…what has he done to you…you're a…a hanyou…" he growled softly, his nostrils flaring as he smelled Sesshoumaru's scent on her. He knew that they had mated; he could smell it. He sighed softly, pulling the sheet up around her carefully, before sweeping her up into his arms. Kagome sighed softly, her small dog-like ears twitching, as she leaned her head against his chest. She made a low growling purring noise, and Inu Yasha flinched. His ears were flat against his head as he looked at Jaken. "We're leaving now." He said softly. Jaken nodded, his large yellow eyes positively glowing with glee. 

"Thank you, thank you! Take her away, away from here! Then she will be gone, gone for good, forever gone! Goodbye, goodbye!" he chanted, all the while doing a funny little dance. Miroku backed away from him, holing onto his staff tightly, pushing Sango back towards the mystical doorway. The departed quickly, while Jaken set about making it look like she had run away. The four of them set out, back the way they had come, finally leaving the fortress. When they got outside, and into the surrounding forest. Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome. His honey colored eyes held an infinite sadness to them, as he brushed coil of hair from her face gently, pushing it back. Sango and Miroku looked at him silently. He smiled sadly, then suddenly his face hardened. Wrapping the sheet around her carefully, hiding her body from view, he walked up to Miroku, handing the sleeping hanyou to him. Miroku held her gently, looking at Inu Yasha in confusion. Inu Yasha looked at him silently for a moment, before speaking.

"Just watch her, okay? I have to take care of a few things…" and without another word, he was gone. Miroku sighed, laying Kagome down on the grass, before sitting down nearby. Sango leaned against a tree, her arms crossed over her chest, staring at Kagome sadly. Shippou was the only one who wasn't sad. He smiled at Kagome, and sat beside her, practically bouncing, unable to wait for her to wake up. In the forest, Inu Yasha sat in a large tree, looking down at the camp. He growled softly. "Kagome…what's happened to you…you've changed…you're his now…" he sighed, leaning back against the tree, a single, tiny tear sliding down his cheek…

Hey, I finally updated! Woohoo! And it's not a cliffhanger either! So, I wrote another lemon, please don't hurt me. If you read it and didn't like it, it's your own damn fault, cause I warned you! ::points to the top of the story near the disclaimer:: NO FLAMING MY LEMON…or you will be eaten by a save bunny rabbit named Hank ::nods:: So, leave me a review telling me what you thought, okay? Thanks for reading, luv ya, bai bai


	8. Unfelt Emotions

Hello, I'm finally back with another chapter! Writer's block will die! Oh my goddess, thank you so much for the reviews! Over three hundred fifty! I love you all so much! *Huggles reviewers tighter than she did last chapter* I hope that this chapter is well worth the wait. Sorry that it took so long, but I've had really bad writers block, plus I'm now in college *smiles* But summer is here! It's not too bad. I'll go ahead and say the disclaimer here. I don't own Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I merely write fanfics about them. And now, on with the chapter! 

Chapter Eight

Kagome stood silently, watching Shippou as he talked animatedly about something. He was giggling and dancing about from one leg to the other, his fluffy tail waggling excitedly. Kagome nodded at something he said, only half-listening. Her ears picked up that Inu Yasha was coming towards her. She was right. He walked slowly towards her. She offered him a small smile, but his ears flattened and a pained expression crossed his face. She was brought back, looking down as Shippou spoke up, tugging at Kagome's tail. 

"Hey, Kagome, how come you have a tail and ears like Inu Yasha now?" he pointed towards Inu Yasha, who stood frozen stiff nearby, held in place by the small kitsune's words. "And how come you smell different? Are you a demon now…no…you smell like Inu Yasha, only nicer, why is that, huh Kagome? Why?" She looked down at him and smiled weakly.

"I…Shippou…I've changed. I'm still me though, still Kagome." She heard Inu Yasha snort but when she looked up he was gone. She shrugged, leaning over to pick up Shippou, pulling him into her arms. He giggled and kissed her cheek.

"I know, Kagome! You may smell and look different but you're still you!" he echoed her words, nuzzling her cheek, causing her to giggle in response to his exuberance. She looked up, hearing Miroku and Sango approaching. Again she smiled, and thankfully, the pair smiled back, albeit somewhat reluctantly. She had noticed in the days since they had brought her back that they were hesitant to speak to her. They would see her tail and ears and change the subject, or in Inu Yasha's case, leave altogether. It hurt, but she tried to ignore it. Shippou seemed to be the only one who still treated her like she was still herself. But she was herself…wasn't she?

"Hello Sango, Miroku." She smiled faintly to them, her ears twitching slightly as she hugged Shippou to her. Sango smiled warmly, nodding to her. Miroku held back a moment and nodded, following Sango up to her. Kagome swept her eyes over the two of them, as if subconsciously trying to figure out what they were thinking. She nodded slowly in satisfaction with her inner thoughts, noting that they seemed to share a bewildered look between them. 

"Hello Kagome…how are you today?" Sango asked cheerfully, smiling at her. Kagome felt herself smile back, nodding faintly, her ears twitching slightly.

"I'm fine, Sango, and yourself? And you Miroku, how are you?" she watched the both, holding back a smile as Shippou played with her ears, batting at them like a kitten would. The kit's antics caused the two humans to laugh, becoming more at ease. Sango bit back her laughter after a moment, smiling.

"I am well, thank you Kagome. She turned to face Miroku who was still chuckling over Shippou's behavior. Shippou had jumped down to bat at her tail.

"They're so soft and cuddly! I like your tail, Kagome, it's pretty!" he rolled over on his back, tugging on it and batting at it. Miroku could help laughing harder now.

"Me too…I'm…I'm fine." He said in between bits of laughter. Kagome was inwardly grateful for the kit's antics, because Sango and Miroku seemed more comfortable now. She let her laughter bubble up as Shippou played with her tail, making up an absurd little song as he went along. The three of them shared a long, much-needed laugh, and she felt…closer again…like they were her friends. _'Maybe…maybe everything is alright…'_ she thought to herself, smiling at them. She would miss them…when she went back…

Inu Yasha watched them all from a tree nearby, a scowl on his face. His amber eyes took in everything with an indifferent, stoic silence. He flicked an ear, and turned, so that he couldn't see the group, but their laughter still followed him. He sighed, growling faintly. Miyouga hopped up to sit on his shoulder, more than likely about to offer some sage advice as he helped himself to the hanyou's blood, but Inu Yasha never gave him the chance to explain. He slapped the flea, flicking him to the ground with a grunt, staring glumly at the horizon. He again heard the laughter and felt his ears flatten to his skull.

**********************************************************

Sesshoumaru entered his fortress home, smiling faintly. He sighed, one lithe hand reaching up to stroke his tail, an absent gesture. Keen amber eyes search the receiving room silently, waiting to be greeted. He heard a sound and turned to see Rin running at him. She giggled and threw herself at him, hugging his leg. He allowed a faint smile to pass his lips, which turned into a frown as he saw Jaken hobble towards him. His eyes washed coolly over the smaller demons and he stopped himself from sneering. "What is wrong with you, Jaken? Why are you injured so?" Jaken tried to look humbled and wounded.

"My Lord Sesshoumaru! The girl! Your pet hanyou is gone! Jaken tried to warn her but she said "No Jaken, I wants to go for a walk" and she kicked Jaken!" he lied. Sesshoumaru's eyes snapped open to now glare at his wounded henchmen. When he spoke it was in his normal soft tone, but there was an undertone of malice and fury held within.

"Gone? You let my hanyou escape? She just…left one day and never came back?" his voice held disbelief. Jaken nodded, trying to look pitiful. Rin looked at him and stuck her tongue out and he growled at her, before darting a look at Sesshoumaru, reverting to trying to look humble. The youkai Lord looked at him coldly before stalking away, heading towards his room. Jaken shivered, and looked at Rin who stared after him. She looked at Jaken and shrugged slightly, skipping away. Jaken cursed inwardly at the story…Lord Sesshoumaru was mad…and would more than likely take it out on him…

Sesshoumaru sighed, walking into his room. He placed one clawed hand over his temple, massaging his aching head slowly. He had hurried home from his business, only to find his prize pet, his Kagome-hanyou had escaped. He growled softly, moving his hand to again stroke his tail, feeling somewhat soothed by the simple motion. His amber eyes regarded the room silently. The servants had been there and the room was sparse and clean, as he liked it. For a moment, it was if Kagome had never existed there…but then his nose caught it…the faint scent of jasmine, as well as her own natural scent. There was a flash of color and his eyes fell on it…like a little pool of blood on the bed. He went and picked it up…the red kimono Kagome had worn…he moved to pick it up, inhaling her scent, and felt somewhat calmer...but already the scent was fading, there as he held it to him. With a growl he flung it to the bed, watching it collect in a small pool. He said nothing, watching it with cool golden eyes for another moment before moving to look out the window of his chamber. He scowled at the sky, staring beyond the horizon, past the forest that guarded his fortress. Jaken was obviously lying…but why? He wondered absently about it, gripping the lip of the window tightly, almost glaring at the setting sun. He would find her…she couldn't have gotten too far. Tomorrow he would set out to retrieve what was his. Thoughts of Tesusaiga had long ago washed form his mind though oddly enough they resurfaced now, however briefly before he pushed them aside. He would find Kagome…anything after that was left to chance…

**********************************************************

Inu Yasha growled softly as he ran through the forest. Far behind him, he could faintly hear the rest of the group as they followed. He felt his ears flatten and he pressed further away, trying to distance himself more…but he always fell back…he just couldn't abandon them. Something kept him from leaving them. Suddenly there was a flash of black as his side. Kagome grinned at him. He scowled at her, stopping altogether. "Feh…what do you want?" he asked, brushing a lock of silvery white hair back from his face. She glared at him, the smile fading from her face.

"I WAS going to tell you I sensed a jewel shard nearby, but if that's the attitude you're going to take then forget it!" she railed back, turning to leave, heading back towards where she had come. He growled a curse, grabbing at her arm. She turned, baring fangs at him and he stopped, taken aback. She seemed slightly cowed by her own actions, falling back to look at him. "What do you want Inu Yasha?"

"Where is this jewel shard you sensed?" he asked, trying to calm his voice. She looked at him a moment with those unsettling crimson brown eyes and frowned.

"I should say I don't remember, but it was that way." She pointed back down the trail to the left. Inu Yasha nodded slightly and looked at her. 

"I'll meet you and the others down the side trail then, I'll try to scout out…" he was put off by her growling. "What is it now?" he asked impatiently.

"I want to help, Inu Yasha! I'm…I'm stronger now! See?!" she gestured to her tail and ears. He allowed his amber eyes to flick over her form then returned to her eyes. Something flashed in his eyes like…regret? Was that what that look was? She couldn't read it. He started to lean closer, and Kagome dimly thought he wanted to kiss her. He seemed to realize what he was doing because he stood, looking at her silently for a moment before speaking.

"Feh. Just because you're a hanyou doesn't mean you're as strong as I am. Stay back with Sango and Miroku while I check it out." He said and disappeared in a flash of white. Kagome felt her ears droop…he didn't accept her…only Shippou seemed to truly care about her, seemed to know she was still the same. She growled, determined to return to Sesshoumaru…at least he acted like he cared…but why had she been trying to impressed Inu Yasha? She slowly walked back to Sango and Miroku, mulling over these thoughts silently, trying to control her feelings…

*Blinks* O_O I updated! Wheeee! *Dances happily* I hope you liked it! Ooo, Sesshoumaru is mad…. *cringes* there will be more SOON as in hopefully before I got back to school on the 26th (second semester college ::shivers:: ) Save me! Ummm, please read and review and tell me what you think. I love you all to death!


	9. The Lonely Moon

Ooh, lookie! I started writing again! This is where I'm supposed to say the disclaimer, s-o-o-o-o...here it is! Sadly, I do not own Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Hope you enjoy the almighty chapter nine!  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Night fell. The group was all resting around the crackling fire, watching the meat of several rabbits cook that Inu Yasha had caught earlier. Kagome sat sullenly hugging Shippou as she watched them. Sango and Miroku were tending the meat, laughing and talking of something they had seen on the trail that day. She sighed, leaning back against a tree idly smelling the robust aroma of the rabbit meat as it cooked. Shippou snuggled closer to her, grabbing her tail and rubbing it against his cheek with a tiny laugh. She smiled down at him, letting him play, content that the kit was close to her. She could vaguely see Inu Yasha in a tree overhead, close to the fire, watching it noiselessly. She grimaced, her ears flattening slightly against her skull. Shippou looked up at her face, then at Inu Yasha and frowned, petting her tail in a consoling manner.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome," he squeaked, grinning, his own bushy tail wagging joyfully. "Please be happy?" she gazed at him a moment, merely nodding slowly.  
  
"I'll try Shippou, alright?" he seemed to search her eyes for a moment and then nodded, his face filling with cheer again. Kagome inwardly let out a sigh of relief, turning her attention to the scent of food. Her ears wiggled slightly and she stood, walking towards the fire. Shippou yipped, clinging to her tail as he was dragged along, causing Miroku and Sango to turn, watching with merriment in their eyes. "Is the meat ready yet?" she asked politely, though her nose had already told her that it was in fact cooked to perfection and ready to eat. Sango turned to look at the haunches of rabbit and nodded with a grin.  
  
"Hai, come and sit, and let's eat!" Kagome nodded, taking her seat on a log beside the fire. Shippou dragged her fluffily tail to the side and curled up in it like a feather boa. The others shared a laugh that quickly died as Inu Yasha approached them. The two humans nodded to him and he returned the gesture, his heated gaze slipping to Kagome then away, causing her to bristle slightly, her ears laid back. Just who did he think he was, treating her like this? It was as if she was a second class citizen or something...like she was his enemy. She sat in silence, accepting the food that was pushed into her hands. She ate in silence, regarding his actions for a moment thoughtfully. As if sensing her eyes on him he turned towards her, his lips curling slightly as he bristled.  
  
"What in the hell are you staring at me for?" he growled, watching her. She glared back at him, her own lip curling faintly.  
  
"I WAS looking at YOU Inu Yasha, though I have no idea why!" he stood, putting his hands in the sleeves, glaring down at her.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" he queried angrily, watching her. She stood as well, facing him with her hands on her hips. Shippou curled up around her tail, watching the two of them with wide eyes.  
  
"I don't know what it's supposed to mean! Why do you hate me, huh? All you've done since you guys took me from Sesshoumaru's is glare and growl! Honestly, you'd think you were jealous or-" she stopped abruptly, looking at Inu Yasha's face. His ears were flat against his skull and his face had gone ashy at the mention of his brother. His jaw ticked slightly as he tried to find words to reply to her. He looked at the two humans and turned to leave, glancing at her over his shoulder.  
  
"Jealous...? Feh. If you want to go back to being my brother's whore then so be it...I won't stop you." And with that he turned his head and marched away, ears still flat. Kagome stood still, watching Inu Yasha walk away, and was surprised to find a few tears descending down her cheeks at his words. She turned as she felt the warm hands on her shoulder, seeing Sango and Miroku smiling faintly to her in sympathy. She hugged them both, just wanting comfort. They willing returned the embrace, trying their best to comfort her. Miroku looked up, catching a glimpse of Inu Yasha at the forest line. His eyes were glittering faintly before he turned, disappearing into the woods around them. He sighed, patting Kagome's shoulder, unsure how or what to say to the human girl turned hanyou...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rin slowly peeked into Sesshoumaru's room, peering in with large brown eyes, searching for the Demon Lord. When her eyes fell on him she let out a squeal of delight and scampered inside, well aware that the demon was fully aware of her presence. He turned to look at her over his shoulder, for a moment allowing a faint smile to wisp over his features. He held a hand out for her and she ran to him, hugging his leg.  
  
"What is it Rin?" he asked in that silky soft tone, looking down at her, placing one lithe hand on her head in greeting. She looked up at him, smiling faintly then seemed to frown.  
  
"Where is Kagome? Did she leave for good?" she asked sticking her lower lip out in a pout. He stilled his hand at her question, thinking on it in silence for a long moment before speaking.  
  
"No...she didn't leave for good. She will come back soon; I will make sure of it." Although he spoke softly, there was a certain finality to his words, causing Rin to look up and nod slowly.  
  
"If...if you say so, Lord Sesshoumaru." He nodded, stroking her hair for a moment as he looked out the window.  
  
"I do. Listen Rin. I will be leaving again today. No, don't look at me like that." She nodded slowly, trying not to pout as he continued. "I am going to go and find Kagome. While I'm gone, I want you to mind the servants and be good. I will return soon. Understand?" she nodded again and he offered her another faint smile. "Good." He watched her as she gave him a small hug and then scampered from the room, slowly turning his gaze to the window again, inhaling the air. He would find Kagome soon. He was sure of it...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that night, Kagome was curled up at the edge of the clearing and was having trouble sleeping. She whimpered and looked up at the moon, staring at it absently for a long moment. "The moon sure is lonely...up in the sky all alone...know how it feels now." she stood, moving away absently, glancing at everything around her with softly glowing reddish brown eyes. She took in Shippou, who slept peacefully beside her pack, a little smile adorning his cherubic features, as he scratched at his ear in his sleep. She bit back a soft smile, glancing over to Sango and Miroku. They too were asleep and calm, the soft firelight crackling over their features; for some reason...everyone always seemed to look different sleeping. She sniffed the air and let her eyes slowly find the silver and crimson form of Inu Yasha...up in a tree, staring at that same lonely moon as her. She took a few steps towards him, coming to stand under his tree, biting her lip. "Inu Yasha..." she began quietly, unsure as to how to go about talking to him now. They were like strangers all over again. The Hanyou gradually looked down at her, his amber eyes gleaming in the darkness, with the moon behind him, illuminating his form around the shadows. He jumped down, hiding his arms in his shirt, as he was wont to do. She sighed softly at his body language. She was about to say more when suddenly she smelled something familiar...but not. It tickled at her senses and she couldn't for the life of her remember who or what it was from. Inu Yasha looked up as well and growled faintly, taking a step forward as a form sped into their clearing. It was Kouga, the wolf demon. He looked around, inhaling deeply of the scent of the clearing before stalking towards Inu Yasha and Kagome, a smirk settling on his features.  
  
"Well, well, well...if it isn't the mutt...and my woman Kagom-" he grimaced, sniffing the air as he looked at her, taking in her dog like ears and tail. "What happened to you?! You smell like the mutt..." he sniffed her gently, taking in her scent, also smelling traces of Sesshoumaru on her as well. "Only better...Hn...what happened?" Inu Yasha strode forward snarling.  
  
"What are you doing here wolf face? We don't want you around here! So why don't you just leave-" He was cut off by Kouga's growling as he turned towards him, grabbing him by his throat and pinning him to a tree in one fell swoop.  
  
"You RAPED her, didn't you mutt face?! I leave my woman in your care and here she's turned into...into...some kinda half-breed like you!" he dropped Inu Yasha and turned to Kagome, eyes showing a small amount of hurt. "Ka...Kagome...I thought...you were my...did that mutt face touch you?!" She had stood motionless until now, slowly raising reddish brown eyes to meet his.  
  
"No! Kouga! It's not like that at all...I've changed..." she began half- heartedly, a heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked into his open, troubled face. Inu Yasha was picking himself up, growling as he lunged for the wolf demon, only to be brought short by a hand on his shoulder. All of the turmoil had woken Miroku and Sango, who now crowded around the others, glancing back and forth. Kirara yowled unenthusiastically, pawing at her face a few times as she looked at them all sleepily. Kagome sighed, looking at them all with dark sienna eyes. One by one she looked into the face of those around her. Inu Yasha seemed stoic and silent, whereas Kouga looked hurt and confused. She gave a little cry that sounded almost like a sob in the back f her throat and turned, running from the encampment, into the dark woods.  
  
"Kagome!" Kouga called, moving as if to follow but Sango slowly put a hand on his shoulder as well, shaking her head. He growled at her, curling one lip in a sneer, but she held his gaze in determination.  
  
"Right now Kagome is confused and hurt. You boys should leave her alone for a while so she can sort her feelings out and figure out what she wants!" Inu Yasha turned, shrugging before jumping into a tree and glaring down at them with softly glowing ember eyes.  
  
"Feh. Who cares what...or who...she wants." He muttered. Kouga bristled at his words and took a step forward then growled, turning.  
  
"I'm gonna go and find Kagome and make sure she's alright." He said and was gone in a flash. The two humans merely looked at one another and shrugged, sighing as they went back to the softly glowing fire and sat down. Sango leaned against Miroku and was more then a little surprised when he merely put his arm around her and looked to the stars...  
  
************************************************************************  
Kagome sat beside a small spring, staring into the swirling, moonlit waters as she brooded. Her ears pricked and she turned, sensing someone coming. She was rewarded with the visage of Kouga as he stepped from the dark, twisting woods. Her brow furrowed slightly and she sighed, motioning with one slim white hand for him to come closer to her. He nodded and did so, moving to sit on a rock near her.  
  
"Why did you follow me?" she asked after a long moment, breaking the serene stillness of the spring. Kouga looked to her, as if sizing her up for a moment and then replied.  
  
"You needed someone to look after you, Kagome, and since the mutt face isn't doing his job..." he trailed off for a moment then looked to her with serious eyes. "Kagome...please tell me what happened...why you're a..." he seemed to have trouble saying it at first, but she wasn't sure if it was from revulsion or confusion. "Hanyou. I just want to know what happened. Did mutt face rape you or hurt you at all?" she was surprised when he took her hand, squeezing it gently as he looked into her eyes. He seemed genuine, and really did seem to care. She faintly squeezed his hand back and leaned back, watching him carefully.  
  
"He didn't rape me Kouga...and...I just don't know anymore! Inu Yasha hates me and Sango and Miroku are distant know...Shippou is the only one who still really cares. I'm still me! I'm just..." she looked at herself, feeling a single tear slide down her cheek. "I'm just a half breed now..." Kouga's eyes widened at the tear and he brushed it away, closing his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Kagome? You're still my woman, even if you're a hanyou." He said after a moment, moving to take her into his arms. She took a step back, eyes wide with sadness.  
  
"Oh Kouga...not you too. Please..." she pleaded softly, shaking her head, knowing anything she said against it would crush him. Kouga stood, nodding slowly, looking away for a moment.  
  
"Kagome...it hurts me, but if you need me, you will always know where to find me. My territory is open to you." He said after a moment and turned. She nodded and looked away, even as the wind rustled her hair, alerting her that he was gone. Another lonely tear slid down her cheek as she looked into the fathomless, midnight blue water of the spring.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sesshoumaru continued his travels, deep into the forest, hunting Kagome. His amber eyes gleamed as he rode the burdensome beast, ears pricked as he heard Jaken slowly following on foot. He had not yet told Jaken their destination and felt no need to at the moment. On through the night they continued, the only thing to break the silence was the crickets chirping and the occasional sound of something hiding in the bushes, wisely avoiding The Demon Lord and his servant.  
  
"I will find you Kagome. You are my pet...and I keep what is mine." He vowed softly to himself as he looked to the lonely moon, hanging above them all in the sky full of diamonds...  
  
Woo! And the plot has thickened! Again...goddess...I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, I've had some real troubles with writer's block among other things. Please tell me your thoughts, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ I love ya all! *huggle* 


End file.
